Silver Bullet
by MagentaPunk
Summary: Free, after settling down in a small makeshift cabin decides to indulge in a little weakness of his.


It's been a very long time since the Kishin incident, 10 years in fact, it's been a difficult road for Free. He was after all directly involved, and as such he was being hunted not only by the DWMA, but the Grand Witch's little counsel too. 10 years of running, man, it was a giant relief to finally find somewhere to stay. The canine looked around his small shack, it was sizeable for what it was. The shack consisted of dry logs he found, mismatched bricks, and a rudimentary straw and brick roof. The small fire place glowed in the fall night, the rest of the area was only lit by the grim smile of the moon.

To start his routine, Free made his way toward a stream that was close by, to gather his sustenance, he drew the flowing water into a pail and brought it back to his abode. His favorite part however was hunting for food. Each full moon he would stalk boars, elk, and deer until they were just in his reach, then he would strike. Free held off on using his magic too much, that would ruin the fun. At the end of this routine he would transfer the carcass to an icebox for later consumption, however he wouldn't hesitate to consume a sliver of meat before he got home. A successful hunt, truly the most satisfying experiences of his immortality.

When Free made it home however, he knew something was different. The moon glowed a haunting crimson. During blood moons, all his hairs would stand up, every nerve would be on end. His cheeks glowed rose. He hastily locked the door behind him, panting crazily. "Now's the time to test out my new toy", he thought. Throughout his years, he's had a weakness he not dare tell anybody, an Achilles heel of sorts. In the shadier of towns, the wolf had something commissioned just for him.

Free pulled a reflective, almost smooth object out of an ornate lockbox. This object was made of a mineral, dangerous to him and his kind. He could feel his power being pulled out of him by the second. This object was silver. The silver was casted into a rounded shaft, studs decorated the length of this dubious creation. The hound prepared himself on his bear skin rug, tugging at his sweat drench tee-shirt. A masculine aroma quickly filled the room. Within seconds his shirt, and his trousers were strewn across the wooden floor of his cabin. Only in his undergarments remained. His pent up lust was unbearable. His eyes dilated and glowed at the thought of what he was about to do to himself.

Erect and ready Free fidgeted at his briefs hungrily revealing a pulsating girth the length and thickness of a summer sausage. The canine proceeded to relinquish his underwear, which landed on the doorknob behind him. He forcefully salivated his palms and rubbed them together. Free propped himself up on his back and began pumping away. Of course, the lycanthrope wasn't going to forget what he planned. He lubricated his middle finger, and gingerly rubbed around his back entrance. Free then proceeded to push against himself, sliding a finger in. Free groaned noisily as this was a new and alien experience. The wolf reconsidered his options but his libido got the best of him. He carefully moved another finger in, moaning twice as loud.

"Am I really prepared for this", Free wondered. The immortal began moving his digits in a back and forth motion. His rectum began a pattern of clenching and loosening on the fingers. The hound could feel drool escaping his lips, soiling a once clean rug, he figured it was time for his special little toy. He removed his fingers leaving a slightly loose hole. The werewolf placed the equipment on the floor, positioning himself in a crouching stance above the silver member. With saliva and sweat dripping off his toned behind, he lowered himself onto the shiny phallus.

The effects were instantaneous, a screaming sensation of both pain and pleasure ruminated though out every cell in Free's body. The studs on his toy were effortlessly pushing the walls of his cavity out of its path, leaving only excruciating delight. The hot hound began pounding his pride onto shaft faster, harder, and more eagerly. The torturous ecstasy kept him on his play thing. In order to cope with the impossibly tantalizing pain, He froze one of his hands to the ground. The immortal's other hand was doing other things however. Free's hand furiously stroked his own length, leaving silky pre to leak down to his hefty sack. It was only a matter of time before he finally broke. "Ahhh, Fuck, Fuck, Ung"! Free cried out. His orgasm launched itself to his stomach, face, and chest. The rest poured down his pelvic region and dripped off his toy.

Lifting himself up off of his destroyer, Free licked the cum off his fingertips. He then picked up the silver and proceeded to savor the juices that dripped off it's shaft, as well as jacking out the last of the semen from his own. He put the toy back into its lockbox, and hid it under a floor board. Free, listless, proceeded to fall into sleep not bothering to put clothes back on his sweat drenched body. The wolf slept off the rest of the blood moon, well spent.


End file.
